Into the Oblivion
by let them burn
Summary: Creepy dream.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Gracie wiley's work. Don't give me credit.**

Okay, so we've all travelled before, right? In some way or another we've reached a destination by using some sort of mechanical function, whether you were walking, or riding a train, or sailing by boat, you have travelled. But I'll bet a million bucks you haven't travelled the way I have. No, I'm not some crazy time traveller in a blue box or in a rusty old car; and NO, I'm, not a special gifted person with magical powers or some gold ring or some wand thingy, I'm simply me.I'm one of those teenage tv show fangirls who wishes she was a special person with powers or a blue box or a rusty old car that travels back into the future or owns a ring given to her from a uncle that can make you invincible. Yeah, one of those girls. But everything changed one I should say one night. I go on airplane flights all the time, back and forth from my mom and dad. They aren't divorced, they just are both really consumed in their jobs and live apart from each other most the year. I spend time with both of them a month at a time. My dad lives in Idaho and my mom lives in Oregon. Anyway, it was a red-eye flight this time back to my mom's, I hate red-eyes. This one was worse than most because I had been dancing all day at a really long recital and I was tired. Really tired. So tired in fact that I boarded the wrong plane. I fell asleep right away in the plane and didn't think twice. Twelve hours later I woke up, Everything was fine...before I looked at my watch that is. Three in the afternoon? The plane should have landed hours ago! I snapped out of my grogginess real fast I'll tell you that. Nervously I looked out my window. We were in the clouds, I couldn't see a thing. I jumped out of my seat and tried as calmly as I could to pass the large man sitting next to me. I met up with an airline stewardess and started off with, "Hello, my name is Audrey Lake, I was wondering why-" I was cut off by the medium height brunette, "I'm sorry dear, I have to make a quick announcement, and spoilers, we are landing soon so go sit down!" I made my way through a small crowd of people in the isle who were getting things from their compartments above and sat least we were landing, that was good. I heard a voice above me say, "Good afternoon, passengers! We will soon be landing so please sit down and buckle up!" I wanted to go and asked again about the destination, but I had to sit and remain buckled. I waited. And waited. And waited. We didn't descend any lower than our normal height. As if flicked on by switch, everyone unbuckled. It was scary how in sync they did it. Quickly I unbuckled myself and found the stewardess and demanded, "Where are we going?" The woman looked at me suspiciously then smiled a plastered smile, "Oh, I don't have time for pranks, if you really want some entertainment to amuse yourself then go look at the brochure in the back pocket of the chair in front of you!" I felt a small panic attack inside when I couldn't find the brochure. Now I was officially panicking. I found a different stewardess and nearly shouted, "How long have we been on this plane?" Her blond hair and blue eyes looked so innocent, and her attitude was sugar sweet. "Why Honey we just boarded! Loosen you're girdle and try to sleep, it's near midnight!" Her blonde hair and southern accent brushed past me with the rest of her. I went to sit down and took her advice. I convinced myself that I was dreaming and waking up made things better. I slept. And slept. And slept. And...you know what, let's just move on because you could say "And slept" today, tomorrow, the next day and so on without getting close to how long I slept.

"That was an odd dream. I'd better go tell Sherlock." John got up to go consult the detective.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"At first I was struck dumb. But then I figured a little math and felt extremely sarcastic as I said these next words. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Oh, so I suppose I slept for 478 years and nobody bothered to shake me, huh? And I suppose that I didn't age during that time or didn't die from no food or water. And you know what? (Read in this next part extremely sarcastically.) I'll bet the Doctor is here too, right? And River Song and Amy and Clara and Rose and Rory around here somewhere. And there's probably some genius kid named Ender running this place, right? I'm Sherlock and John are around here somewhere although I'm not sure how they got here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" Instead of looking annoyed or hurt, the man looked very appalled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "You know of such people?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Let's just say that if I majored in two things in college it'd be on how to deduce a Sherlock crime scene and fly a TARDIS."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Is that a yes?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Of course it's a yes! I know everything there is to know about them! You still haven't' answered my question though."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" His face was painted with a wondered relief as he asked me to follow him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "You know, I think I'm kind of, um, comfy right here." I wasn't about to follow some strange guy into a weird prank. Well, I thought it was prank at the time. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Fine. Don't follow me. In fact, I'm begging you not to follow me. You wouldn't be able to follow me anyway, you're too weak."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" So I followed him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" What I saw was something that cannot be explained with the 26 letters of the American alphabet. Shakespeare with all his "thee"s and "thou"s couldn't express the feelings I had when I entered the underground world. Name any emotion and I had it. Sacred? Totally. Excited? Definitely. Nervous? Undoubtedly. Hopeful? Of course! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" I literally felt EVERYTHING. Later I would find that this was the place where everything was, so it was no wonder I, an outsider whose brain was blind to the marvelous happenings that took way in there, was overwhelmed with the materials of feelings and sights that I felt and saw. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Whoa."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Is that it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "What do you mean?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "'Whoa'? You see all of this and that's all you have to say?" The guys face was obviously confused, if not irritated. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "It's what you say when you don't know what to say. What are those machines doing?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" Giant metallic things were slowly operating in the vast space before me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "We call them the Finders. They search back into who knows where and bring things back. To explain a little better, they use /spanspan style="font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"time/spanspan style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" to search in. When you told me that you knew several of those people you mentioned, I figured you could help us discover who they were. You must have gotten sucked in by the Finders as well."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "But what about," I paused to think my answer through. "But what about the people who were all "memory loss" and forgetting things? What about the 478 years I was asleep? What about the people in black who took me away?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" The boy ran his fingers through his sandy blond hair and sighed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "So many questions! Do you ever shut up?! Anyway, the Finders can mess up usual time happenings, such as memory, while they are searching. It is also suspected that while they work, time is irrelevant. We were the people in black, we found you lying unconscious in one of the Finder's chambers; the memory of getting sucked in and us picking you up must have gotten mixed together in your brain." He breathed this phrase irritatedly and quickly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" Instructing me to go get dressed in the clothes he brought, he added,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "It's the rules."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" In my mini apartment I replaced my jeans with pants that were basically leather leggings they were that skin tight (But the pants were /spanspan style="font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"super/spanspan style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" soft so I ignored it), and my jean jacket for a black t-shirt and the coolest bad-hog leather coat I've ever seen in my life. But the boots. I put them on and sat staring wistfully at my high top converse. The knee high, slimming tight boots with awesome laces going way up were probably the coolest thing I will ever see in my lifetime. But my Chuck Taylors.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Why aren't you wearing the boots?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "I didn't feel like wearing them." This was probably the most snobby-girl thing I had ever said in my life. He looked at me shocked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Around here we don't go by what we feel, we go by the rules. Now put the boots on!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" I slumped back to my quarters and slipped the stupid shoes on while thinking what a jerk that stupid guy was. I came back and he nodded in approval. (I know this last paragraph sounded like a stupid fashion-girl conversation, but it will come in handy to remember it later on.) /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "What's you're name?" I had just now realized that I hadn't called him by his name yet. He eyed me oddly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Why do you wish to know?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Because currently at this time in place and history, in this metal and leather underworld, in my messed up futuristic life, you are the only person I know. So what is your name?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Tom."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Oh."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "What?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Nothing."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "You sound disappointed. A little shocked. Why?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Well it's just I expected something a little cooler, or more space-agey, like Spauk or Ender or Captain Kirk or Kahn or Four or-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Why do you think this?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "I don't know. In all the movies the...guy (I was going to say tall cool dude with awesome hair, but after him being a hothead about the shoes I wasn't feeling like complimenting him) has a name that is...is…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Is what?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Isn't Tom."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Will my name affect your ability to name the items from the past?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "No."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Than it is irrelevant to this conversation. I'm taking you to the Head Master. He'll have a job for you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" Tom walked quickly down the sidewalk of U.F.O; I had to jog to keep up with him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Don't get me wrong, Tom is a nice name, it really is. I like it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" He didn't even look my way. I felt like a jerk. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "This is the Head Master's door. Go in and tell him that you need a job as an Identifier."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Why can't you come in with me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Certain reasons."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" So I turned the handle on the metal door and stepped in, leaving the busy walkway behind me. You won't believe who I saw sitting on that chair. You won't believe me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Spauk?!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" His pointy ears perked up and he looked confused for a moment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "What? I am the Head Master. What do you want?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" I gulped and tried not to burst from my major fan-girl craziness. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Um, I'm a huge fan. I know you don't know that, but I am. Oh man, Spauk!" I stepped forward and held my hands to my throat. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Consolas; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" He just looked at me. /span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

"I assure I have no idea what you are talking about. I have received a message that you can identify things of the past?" "I guess, I mean, most things." "Good. Follow me." He led me out through a door in the back and I found myself in a giant stone cavern, piles of junk were stacked forty feet in the air. "Wow." "We have a small number of people who can find a use for these items, but for the most part, we only melt down the materials and mold new things. However, if you could inform us if any of these objects from your time are useful, then we would owe you a great debt." "Okay, I'll do my best." "Juan here will show you around." A short man with greying hair and a funny nose was called over. "John Watson? Martin Freeman?!Bilbo Baggins?" My voice rose to a pitch of freaking out in complete joy. His voice came back shy and confused. "I-I, uh, no. I uh-what?" "Please show her around, Juan." HeadMaster/Spauk instructed. "Yes, sir." He never really looked up, his eyes always focused on the ground. "But he-" my voice trailed off as the Headmaster gave me a look that said 'Are-you-going-help-us-or-not'. "Never mind. Let's have a look at this junk!" At the first pile, I pulled out several metal tool boxes fully equipped with nice tools, an old house phone, a cracked iPod that wouldn't turn on, and a broken vase. "Anything useful so far?" 'Juan' asked me. "That jackhammer back in there would be nice, but I'm not strong enough to pull it out. And you…" I stopped awkwardly. He was short and small. "I know. I'm too short. That's fine, uh, I get it a lot. I'll ask this guy to help us. A man in a grey jumpsuit (Everyone in the junk cavern was wearing them)had brown hair had his back turned to us. "Excuse me, could you help us pull this thing out?" The man spun around quickly. "What?" It was all I could do to not straighten the bow tie on the man's neck. Matt Smith, the Eleventh Doctor, found his way over to the pile and snatched the handle of the jackhammer. At first he only grunted and pulled, but soon the hammer was out and lying in front of us. "Now, two questions, who are you and why do you want this giant screwdriver?" "First off, it's a jackhammer, not a screwdriver, and secondly my name is Audrey Lake. The headmaster sent me out here to identify stuff." "She's from the past." Juan added. "Hold on!You guys were in my time as well. So if I come from the past, then where do you come from?You would be from the past too." "Oh, everyone here is from past , how else do you think we have a population?" "The usual way countries get populated?" I awkwardly offered. "Things are different here," the Matt Smith guy informed. "time doesn't exist here. Nothing new can be born. We can only grab on the things of the past." "When we arrive here we can't remember anything. Nothing of the past, the finders wiped out our memory. But you, somehow managed to get here with a full memory. How did you do it?" "I don't know. I mean, I was just sitting in an airplane full of weird people, ready to go when-" "Wait. How were the people weird?" The Matt Smith guy had all of a sudden taken a curious turn. I told them of the odd behaviour of my encounter with the strange passengers and the faces in clouds and how nobody would tell me anything. When I had finished, Matt Smith seemed shocked and afraid. Juan-A.K.A Martin Freeman-probably looked like me: confused. "Have you told the Headmaster about this?" the brown haired man hissed. "No, why?" Then he took my arm and led me to Spauk, who was overseeing the melting down of an old fridge/ "Sir! We have a code 17 Orange emergency," "What is it?" "This girl, it seems, has had an encounter with them." The people around us who heard, looked our way, Juan's shoulder's rose with fear, and even Headmaster Spauk's eyes widened. Then, in a voice as chilly as ice, he demanded me to come with him, and for Matt to sound the alarms. As I was being led out of the cavern, the lights dimmed and were replaced with blazing orange ones, a voice called over the speakers, "This is a Code Orange alert, I repeat, a code Orange alert. Please follow the necessary drilling procedure and calmly file down the boiler room. This is not a drill. This is a Code Orange alert. We are under suspicion of attack from the Ravenblacks. This is a Code Orange Alert…" And that was when the first my mind play began.


End file.
